A Vampiric Halloween
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: SONADOW - Spin of from 'A Vampires Love For A Mortal'...It's Halloween and the couples first one together, not only that but this is when they have both decided to tell their friends that Shadow is a vamipre...you dont need to read 'A Vampires Love For A Mortal' but if you liked this then check it out.


**Sonic and Shadow are in their 10** **th** **month together. The couple are celebrating Halloween with their friends and this so happens to be Shadow first time in celebrating the spooky holiday. Rouge is hosting the party at her house and things get a little interesting when the couple come clean on what Shadow really is…please enjoy and tell me what you think by reviewing this one-shot…**

 **A Vampiric Halloween**

The sun was almost set on the 31st of October and everyone was all excited about the huge Halloween party Rouge had organised for everyone this year. Cream, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles were at Amy's house getting ready, putting on their costumes and having a right old laugh at each other's chosen outfits.

Cream was dressed up as fairy princess with sparkly pink wings and a glittery silver wand. She wore a shiny silver tiara on her head and a dazzling pink dress that was petal like at the ends. Her shoes were silver with pink sequins on the tips of the shoes in the shape of a love heart.

Amy was dressed as a witch with a black pointed hat and a wooden broom instead of her hammer. She had a long dark purple dress with pictures of small black cats going all along the rim of her dress. She had knee high black high heal boots with thick silver buckles going around the tops. She also had a cape tied around her neck and it flowed down all the way to the floor.

Knuckles was dressed up as a pirate with a plastic parrot on his right shoulder. He wore blue and white stripped baggy trousers with shiny black boots. He had a black patch over one eye and a white bandana with red spots around his head. He had thick golden bracelets on both wrists and a blue waistcoat on, that had a handmade treasure map rolled up in the pocket. He also wore a black belt with a thick silver buckle and there was a plastic sword dangling from his belt by a piece of fabric that was looped around the belt.

Tails was dressed as a mechanic, he didn't have time to go out and get an outfit so he put on some old oily dark blue ovals and placed a few spanners in the pockets as well as an oiled stained rag. He wore a pair of dark brown boots that were stained with oil and painted a few black streaks on his face to make it look like he got oil on there and also some on his two tails.

Sonic was dressed up as a vampire to surprise his mate. He wore plastic fangs over his own small canines and lines of red face paint down the corners of his mouth to look like he had just fed. He was wearing black thin legged jeans with a spiky belt that he 'borrowed' from Shadow and a long black cape that tied up around his neck to keep it in place. He had on a pair of black spiky boots that he again 'borrowed' from is mate.

Sonic was more excited then everyone put altogether because this would be his & Shadow's first Halloween together and Shadow could actually be himself in front of their friends. You see no one else apart from Sonic and Tails knew that Shadow was a vampire and they both decided to tell them tonight after the party. Sonic went up to the window and looked out to the setting sun and smiled warmly.

"It won't be long until Shadow gets here." Sonic thought as he watched the sun set and the stars appear in the sky.

"Sonic when is Shadow getting here it's almost time to go?" Amy asked softly as she stood next to Sonic and looked out with him.

"Hur...oh, he should be here soon Amy." Sonic answered in a friendly tone, continuing to look out for his mate.

"Oh, ok." Amy replied in the same tone then went over to Cream, leaving Sonic to keep watch.

Meanwhile Shadow had not long left his and Sonic's apartment and was walking down the street towards Amy's house. He had on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans that had holes where the knees are, his long black trench coat that swished about a little in the wind as he walked and a pair of dark blue and black trainers he found in the closet.

"I know Sonic explained to me of this Halloween holiday mortals celebrate but I just find it so confusing and somewhat insulting at how they portray vampires, especially in movies, half the stuff is false information anyway. They got the sun part right but sleeping in a coffin, absolutely rubbish." Shadow thought as he took a shortcut down the alleyway he first encountered his mate in person.

Shadow suddenly stopped walking when he heard a strange noise coming from two different directions. Shadow looked around a little, seeing no one around he shrugged his shoulders and was about to continue walking when he was suddenly pinned to a wall by two kids dressed as vampires. They were hissing and growling at Shadow trying to scare him but it was clearly not working. Shadow just rolled his eyes and lightly pushed the kids off him.

"Hay you're supposed to be scared, we're vampires and we are going to drink your blood." One of the kids said in a sort of Dracula accent as they watched Shadow walk away then suddenly stop.

"Vampires do not act like that, they do not hiss like that and they do not speak like that...what's with the weird accent anyway?" Shadow annoyingly stated without turning around.

When he didn't get an answer Shadow turned around to only see the two boys creeping up towards him then the two froze as they noticed Shadow had turned around. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and smirked a little as he got an idea. Shadow slipped off his long trench coat then extended his wings in front of the two lads. The two kid's eyes grew wide with fear and were too scared to move. Shadow zoomed towards them fast and grabbed them, holding one in each arm. He flew up into the night sky, way above passer-bys visual. The two lads screamed in terror as they went higher and higher unwillingly forced to hold onto Shadow in any way they could, in order not to fall to the ground with a splat.

"Please don't kill us, we're sorry m-mister." One of the boys pleaded with tears rolling down his cheeks from the sheer force of the wind hitting them.

"Y-yeah we didn't mean to upset you, we were only playing around." The other boy added nervously.

Shadow rolled his eyes and descended to the ground at a very fast rate, maybe not as fast as Sonic when he runs but fast enough. The boys once again screamed in fear for their lives as they approached the ground where they first took off, way too quickly. Shadow then suddenly stopped inches above the ground and dropped the lads. They landed with a light bump on their bottoms and Shadow slowly put his feet on the ground. The two boys watched Shadow fold his wings to his back then put his coat back on.

"Well that was fun." Shadow announced with a smirk towards the two boys.

"H-how did you do that?" One asked as he wiped the tears away.

"Are you a real vampire?" The other asked in slight fear.

"It was nothing but tricks and illusions boys...have a fun Halloween wont you." Shadow answered with a warm toothy smile, showing off his sharp fangs.

The boy's gasped and watched Shadow walk away and disappear out of the alley and down the street. Shadow couldn't help but to keep his smile upon his muzzle, maybe this Halloween thing is going to be more fun then he first thought.

Back at the house.

Sonic was still looking out for his boyfriend, when everyone was just about ready to leave and he was slowly becoming anxious of Shadows lateness. This was not only their first Halloween together but Shadow's first altogether. He had explained this holiday a couple of weeks ago to Shadow and answered all questions Shadow had asked. He was just about to give Shadow a quick call on his mobile when he saw him walking up the drive with an amused grin. Sonic rushed to the door and opened it before Shadow could ring the bell.

"You made it, come in we're just doing the last preparations before leaving." Sonic announced as he pulled Shadow into a slightly tight embrace.

"O-ok sure...it's nice to not hear you put on that weird accent everyone else does...I just don't get why they do, vampires do not sound like that." Shadow said as he embraced Sonic back then whispered in his ear playfully, "now you truly are my mate, we should go biting together..."

Sonic grinned as he and Shadow broke the hug and he pulled Shadow inside by the hand. The door was closed by Shadow, who had just enough time to do so before Sonic dragged him too far away. Shadow had a good look at everyone's costumes and smirked, showing off his fangs, finally being able to do so in front of them.

"Hay guys Shadow's here." Sonic announced in a cheerful tone and smile as Shadow waved a hello.

"Glad you made it. We were worried we would have to meet you at the party...well Sonic was mainly." Amy said indifferently, as she sprinkled a little glitter in Creams hair.

"Yeah sorry about being late I kind of ran in to a couple of kids trying to scare me and wanting to drink my blood." Shadow explained rolling his eyes at the memory, then with a playful grin he adds, "Yeah I just had to join in with the fun of Halloween."

"Well is everyone ready to leave?" Amy asked in a friendly tone and received nods from all.

Everyone made their way to the front door and exited the house. After Amy locked her door they walked down the street towards Rouge's house where she was hosting this year's Halloween party. Amy and Cream were at the front of the group chatting about a shopping trip for tomorrow, Knuckles and Tails were in the middle, making a bet on what outfit Rouge chose to wear and Sonic and Shadow were a little far behind having a privet conversation.

"When should we tell them about you?" Sonic asked in a slight whispered voice as the two walked with arms linked together.

"I'm not really sure...after the party sounds good but so does before when everyone will be there. I'm sure I heard that Amy and Cream were leaving early due to a shopping trip they are discussing right now." Shadow answered in the same whispered tone as Sonic.

"You can hear what they are saying, from way back here?" Sonic asked in shock, he knew Shadow had very good hearing but he never imagined it to be that good.

"Y-yeah and Knuckles and Tails are betting on what Rouge chose to dress up as for Halloween...are you alright?" Shadow said then asked in a concerned tone as he saw worry in Sonics eyes.

"I'm fine...You haven't over heard me talking about anything...have you?" Sonic asked in a hopeful yet panicky tone, hoping Shadow didn't hear any plans he was organising for their first anniversary together.

"No not that I can recall...why, are you hiding something from me?" Shadow answered as he thought then asked in a slightly saddened tone and ears drooped down slightly as he ceased in his walking.

"Shadow I'm not hiding anything from you." Sonic said in a defensive manner, turning around to face his boyfriend, also pausing from walking.

"Yeah that's what you would say, you clearly are otherwise you wouldn't have asked." Shadow stated with arms crossed over his chest and looking highly annoyed and feeling a little hurt too.

"Look Shadow I don't want to argue with you tonight, can we talk about this later and just enjoy our first Halloween together...please." Sonic pleaded with a sad and pleading look as he moved right up close to Shadow.

"I'm not going to fall for that look again Sonic...Sonic...hurr, fine you win, for now." Shadow replied with a sigh at the end then received a quick kiss on the lips from Sonic.

They held hands and caught up with the group in no time with Sonic particularly dragging Shadow down the street at super speeds or at least that's what it felt like for Shadow. It wasn't long before the group of friends made it to Rouge's home and they all gasp in shock to see it all decorated in spooky things. There were creepy looking trees with fake spider webs dangling from the branches, pumpkins that were lit and with scary faces going along the path leading right up to the front door. Ghosts were hanging from the porch roof on both sides near the front door and what topped it off was the sudden chill in the air and mist moving slowly on the ground.

"Wow Rouge really pulled all the stops this year...look there's even a grave." Knuckles said then pointed to the grave stone that was in between two trees.

"Wow, it has your name on Knuckles." Tails said as he looked closely with squinted eye's.

"What!" Knuckles exclaimed in shock, now also trying to see.

"Yeah you said it Knuckles...let's go in shall we." Sonic said, still holding onto Shadow's hand and lightly pulling him along, leading the way.

The others followed closely behind and all stopped by the door. Sonic rang the bell and waited for an answer. There was no reply so he knocked on the door and the door opened after the second knock. The friends gasped as the door opened by itself.

"Hello...Rouge." Sonic called out as he walked inside slowly, pulling Shadow closely towards him and the others hesitantly followed.

"Why is it so dark in..." Amy started to say then the door slammed shut causing everyone to scream, apart from Shadow who could see in the dark.

Shadow smirked as he saw a wire by the front door and the person that pulled it. He decided to play along and help Rouge in scaring their friends. A bang was heard and it made the mortals jump in fear, they looked around in the dark, unable to see anything, making the fear rise. Shadow and Rouge locked eyes as she crept about quietly, Shadow smirked and waved to her. This caught Rouge by surprise, she didn't think anyone would be able to see her in a house this dark.

Rouge grinned at this and crept towards the group silently. She knew by Shadow's smirk that he wouldn't give her away on scaring her friends especially since it was Halloween. She was right behind them and stayed there while doing some heavy breathing noises in a deep'ish voice. Then she screeched out as loud as she could, this caused everyone to scream in fright. The lights were turned back on and they all turned to look at Rouge.

"I got you all good...apart from see in the dark boy over here, you guys were so totally scared stiff." Rouge said while grinning with joy.

"Hur...what...Shadow! Why didn't you tell us...wait you can see in the dark?"Amy asked in a mixture of anger and shock.

"Err well...I didn't want to spoil your fun and nobody asked so I didn't see it necessary to say anything about how well my sight is in the dark...sorry." Shadow explained in an apologetic tone.

"Well shall we start the party or just stand here?" Rouge asked with a grin.

Rouge was dressed up in a red sexy devil outfit with a short glittery red dress, a sparkly devils tail, black metallic horns, plain black ankle boots and she carried a red devils fork. She swayed her hips purposely as she walked to the living room hoping that a certain someone she liked saw the little show. Unfortunately he didn't, he was too busy talking to Tails.

"I guess this means I win our little bet Tails. How about we settle payments tomorrow at noon up on Angel Island." Knuckles whispered in Tails' ear before following everyone into the living room, Tails followed slowly behind Knuckles feeling a little unhappy that he lost.

In the living room the friends had a good look at their other friends who also played along with Rouge's plan. Vector was the DJ, getting the music ready in the corner. He was dressed up as a 3000 year old dead Egyptian mummy with old baggy bandages that looked liked they've seen better days before the croc got his claws on them, then again it was Espio who had the idea to soak them in tea to give off that old and worn look to them.

Charmy wasn't very imaginative with his costume, he came as a wasp. It was Vectors idea so you can't really blame the little guy could you.

Espio was dressed up in his black ninja outfit, he didn't see why he should pretend to be something scary when ninjas can be scary, especially if they were dead. So he went for a dead ninja look with face paints on him to make him look pale in colour, gory with deep fake wounds and dark circles under his eyes to look more dead like.

"Right then now we're just waiting for Silver and Blaze to turn up but until then lets get this Halloween party started, Vector if you please." Rouge announced to her party guests then signalled the DJ to start the music.

Half and hour into the party the door bell went off but the music was too loud for any of the mortals to hear so Shadow decided to answer it. No body seemed to notice him leaving the party area or at least that's what he thought. Rouge followed him, unaware that he was going to answer the door, she thought there was something strange about him and she was going to find out tonight. Shadow reached the door and was about to open it when he felt someone close by, he sniffed the air then called out her name.

"Rouge I know you're there, I'm not leaving ok, the door bell went." Shadow announced as he put a hand on the door handle.

"Alright fine you caught me but I know something's up and I will find out, go on then let them in." Rouge said then walked to the door.

Shadow rolled his eyes then opened the door with a friendly smile.

"Hi sorry we're late someone was refusing to leave the hotel." Blaze said while looking beside her.

"Well do you blame me." Silver replied in an embarrassed tone.

"Why are you dressed as a tree?" Shadow asked with a confused look as he and Rouge moved to let the two enter.

"I made him, and you are?" Blaze admitted with a smirk then asked.

"Sorry how rude of me, my name is Shadow and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Shadow introduced himself, taking Blaze's hand and lightly kissing it while also bowing slightly, like a proper gentleman.

"Yes I am also pleased to meet you Shadow and what proper manners you have, anyone would think you are royalty by the way you had just greeted me." Blaze questioned as she retrieved her hand and watched Shadow straightened himself a little.

"Or is it that you are, princess. Then again I could just have unique manners that have since perished by time and generations." Shadow smirked as he spoke his last word to Blaze, showing off his fangs that grew slightly longer.

"Well you are good I'll give you that, I am infact dressed as a princess in disguise but I guess the tiara gave it away." Blaze added with a small smirk then added "oh and this is Silver the tree."

"Hay I'm a hedgehog dressed as a stupid tree because you made me." Silver corrected annoyingly with his arms crossed as best as he could.

"That doesn't say much about your ability to stand up for yourself now does it." Blaze stated in a serious-ish tone.

"Ok guys the party is through there, I just need a word with Shadow." Rouge stated, pointing the way to where everyone was.

Rouge smiled as the two walked off then when they were gone she dragged an unsuspecting Shadow into the kitchen and out the back door, closing it behind them both.

"Ok, I know we haven't known each other very long but I know when something is up. As a friend to Sonic it's my duty to make sure nobody hurts him. Speak of the devil here he comes now." Rouge said then both watched as Sonic opened the sliding doors and stepped out to where Shadow and Rouge were.

"Hay why you two out here and not in there having fun." Sonic questioned nervously knowing this could be the time when they will have to announce that Shadow was a real vampire.

"Ah good question and well Rouge suspects that there's something up with me." Shadow answered with a frown and feeling a little thirsty, cursing mentally for not feeding before coming out.

"Oh Chaos this is it." Sonic thought unsure how to break the news.

"I'm going to have to leave Sonic but I'll be back in an hour, I'm sorry it's getting a little too much to bare." Shadow admitted worryingly to his life partner which made Sonic notice the longish fangs, then nodded in an understanding fashion.

"Oh no you're not, not until I get an explanation." Rouge said ruthlessly and with arms crossed over her chest.

"Shadow's a real vampire and if he doesn't go and compose himself soon the party will turn into a feeding frenzy." Sonic worryingly shouted out.

"There is no such thing as…" Rouge started to say but was cut short.

"Please I-I need to go now, I've never been around this many mortals in one place for so long. I-I thought I would be fine but I'm not. I need to feed, now!" Shadow shakily said as he had a hand over his mouth.

Rouge gently moved Shadow's hand away to reveal two long and sharp fangs dangling out of Shadow's mouth. Sonic looked into Shadow's pleading eyes to be excused and noticed them slowly dilate.

"Ok just take deep breaths, you think you can do that hun." Rouge said calmly then turned to sonic and said, "there's a butchers a little down the road, they stay open late over the Halloween period. I have some cash in the kitchen draw by the sink, take what you need and hurry. I'll try and keep Shadow distracted until you return…Go now, he will be fine."

Sonic nodded then dashed for the money and ran as fast as he could to get some blood for his vampire mate.

"It will be fine Shadow, lets take a seat on the grass." Rouge suggested then guided Shadow down onto the ground then adding with a small grin, "guess this is why we only saw you at night then."

"I'm sorry for lying to all of you, I just…" Shadow started speaking as he looked down, feeling a little ashamed for loosing control.

"You didn't want us to freak out and be scared of you. Am I right." Rouge finished for him.

Shadow nodded a 'yes' slowly still not daring to make eye contact. Rouge could see Shadow was fighting the urge to feed, probably felt a little ashamed and embarrassed as well.

"So tell me about yourself, where are you from?" Rouge asked, trying to distract him and also trying to get to know him a little also.

"I'm not really allowed to say but I guess I can trust you after all not many mortals would sit with a thirsty vampire and make small talk." Shadow said with a smile as he looked up at Rouge.

Rouge smiled back and listened carefully to what Shadow had to say.

"I come from a place that now only vampires can reach by making a portal. we call our home world 'The Underworld', not that it's under anything. We are ruled over by a powerful family. The Overlord rules and guides us into enlightenment and equality among all vampires. I've heard they're very friendly people and that they take rules and regulations very seriously, in all worlds." Shadow explains his home then added with a small smile, "I'm not the only vampire to reside in the mortal realm, your home world. There are others but small in number. I have yet to come across one myself but I do know there are others, just not in this city."

 **(N/A…Remember Shadow's not allowed to say who he really is, he kind of said to his father he wouldn't, even though he does eventually, but in a couple years to come.)**

"Wow really, I would love to visit your home some day." Rouge said with a warm smile, somewhat feeling that her and Shadow were bonding strongly.

"A-ask me something else, please." Shadow pleaded as the thought of Rouges blood spilling from her veins crossed his mind.

"Why did you decide to come here, I'm sure it wasn't just to hook up with a mortal." Rouge asked with a little chuckle which made Shadow laugh a little too.

"N-no, that was not on my agenda at all. Meeting Sonic was an unsuspected occurrence but a wonderful one. I came mostly because I've always been curious of your different cultures, values and your kind in general. I wanted to experience life here and partly also I wasn't really getting along with my father that much." Shadow answered truthfully to his newly developing best friend.

"I'm back, sorry it took so long, you wouldn't believe the amount of people wanting blood and guts…I've put it in a glass with a straw for you." Sonic announced his return while walking up to the two.

"Thank you, both of you, I really appreciate this." Shadow said as Sonic handed him his drink.

"There you three are. What are you all doing out here?" Knuckles asked as he was followed by the whole party.

"What's Shadow drinking, looks Halloweeny?" Amy asked with a curious look towards the contents of the glass.

"It's blood and Shadow needed a little fresh air." Sonic answered then thought "might as well get it over and done with now Shadow is quenching his desire for blood."

"A bloody Mary, cool, can I try some? Never had one of those before." Knuckles asked as he approached a now standing Shadow.

"Sure why not." Shadow smirked as he passed the glass to Knuckles.

Sonic and Rouge covered their mouths to hide there grossed out expressions as Knuckles took a large-ish gulp straight from the glass. Shadow grinned, showing off his long fangs and almost laughed at knuckles facial expression of disgust. Knuckles quickly spat the contents of his mouth out onto the grass, making the grass look like a murder scene.

"Dude it is blood, that's disgusting. Come on I know it's Halloween and all but you don't need to actually drink what vamps drink. Talk about taking it too far Shadow and how did you fangs get longer?" Knuckles said giving off a confused and weirded out look.

"Shadow is a real vampire and his fangs are not plastic but real teeth." Sonic announced then added, "please don't be too freaked out."

"This is just a Halloween trick the three of them thought up" Knuckles said, walking up to Shadow, who by now had finished his pint of blood that he managed to save from being dropped by knuckles.

"And these fangs are not real…there very realistic I'd admit but not…" Knuckles said while inspecting Shadow's fangs then touching them and trying to pull them out.

"Err Knuckles Could you maybe stop pulling at my boyfriends teeth…" Sonic asked anxiously.

"Oh shit their real, your real, your, you're a real vampire!" Knuckles freaked out with panic and slight fear.

"Yes their real and yes I'm a real vampire…surprise!" Shadow confirmed a little sadly avoiding eye contact a little.

"Listen guys please don't be scared, it's still Shadow. We didn't tell you guys straight away because we knew you would be like this and I wanted you all to get to know Shadow first so the whole 'I'm a vampire' thing wouldn't over cloud your judgment of him." Sonic explained in a serious yet upset tone.

"It is fine Sonic, I, I think I better leave. I'll see you back at the apartment. Ok." Shadow sadly announced and was about to leave when Rouge grabbed his hand causing Shadow to look at her.

"I don't want you to go." Rouge softly said with a warm smile.

"Yeah don't go we're cool with it." Vector shouted with Espio and Charmy agreeing with him.

"I'll admit, it will take a little getting used to." Amy said a little wary.

"Your our friend Shadow and we all care about you. Vampire or not." Cream added in a sweet happy voice and a smile to match

"I kind of knew you were but I didn't want to say anything. I and Silver have nothing against vampires. We come from the future so we both know you very well. Don't worry, everything works out fine." Blaze announces with one of her rare smiles.

"I guess it's alright with me too, just don't let me try your drink, ever again." Knuckles says with a small unsure grin.

"Thank you for your acceptance, it really means a lot to me." Shadow warmly announced with a sincere smile.

"Yeah guys, thank you." Sonic added with absolute joy in his voice.

After a moment knuckles looked at his finger when he felt a sticky substance, seeing that it was his blood, panic rose from deep inside of him.

"Oh my chaos in heaven, I cut my finger trying to pull out Shadow's fangs. I'm going to turn oh please no. I don't want to live forever, drinking blood, howling at the moon. I can feel it, it stings. Help me please, Shadow reverse it." Knuckles said in a panic, going frantic and waving his arms wildly about in the air then dropping to the ground holding his finger tightly with closed eyes while curling up slightly.

The friends looked at Knuckles' performances then looked at Shadow who took a nervous step back and holding out his hands as he backed up.

"It's ok really, he wont turn into a vampire, honest. Knu-Knuckles you can get up it's, it's alright." Shadow exclaimed nervously, sweat dropping a little as Knuckles carried on hissing out in well, what ever pain his was supposed to be in.

"Hay Knucklehead, howling at the moon is a werewolf thing not a vampire thing. Get up already, Shadow said you're fine." Sonic said as he too looked a little nervous upon Knuckles reaction.

"Please stop the change I can't bear it." Knuckles continued, clearly not hearing the voices of reason.

Shadow, now feeling a little offended, walked up to Knuckles and lightly sat him up. Looking him in the eyes, he calmly smiled.

"You…are…not…going…to…change…" Shadow said slowly then added, " it doesn't really happen like that, only in the movies."

"How can you be sure?" Knuckles asked now listening closely to what was being said.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm a vampire, raised and taught by vampires, I know of our history, custom's, rituals and whatnot." Shadow explained calmly as he helped Knuckles up off the floor.

"You defiantly sure, sure?" Knuckles asked once again.

"Yes a million and one times sure, you will not turn into a vampire. Trust me Knuckles immortal does not become you." Shadow said grinning at the end of his sentence, flashing off his fangs.

"But…" Knuckles when to say but was cut short by everyone shouting out his name.

"If Shadow is that sure just trust him will ya…so how would a vampire turn someone…just to clear it all up for Knuckles once and for all hun." Rouge asked while pointing her thumb over at the red echidna.

"Well there's a special ritual one would have to go through and a test to show how willing one is to change there mortal status. The test is basically death and the ritual is to bring you back to life as an immortal being, a vampire. Not many are willing to go through such a dangerous ritual, it's a fifty-fifty chance it will work." Shadow explained with his hands clapped behind his back and smiling in a friendly way after he explained, then added, "it all depends on the persons soul and why they want to change. If their intentions are of a destructive one then they will surly die but if their intentions are pure and of love they will be granted immortality as a vampire. Well I personally wouldn't class vampires as immortals, we do naturally die but it takes about two thousand years to do so."

"I see so I'm defiantly going to be fine then?" Knuckles again asked.

"Yes, of course. This is reality not the movies." Shadow stated with a small smirk.

"So do you know of anyone who has survived the ritual?" Tails asked beating Rouge to the question.

"Although I've never had the privilege of meeting her but my great, great grandmother was born a mortal." Shadow answered with a soft tone to his voice.

"Really wow how cool is that, you have mortal blood inside of you." Sonic announced in a slightly excited tone.

"Mmmm…when you put it like that it would explain why I've always been interested in this realm…guess we're not so different after all." Shadow said, softly smiling at the thought.

"So guys shall we get back to celebrating Halloween, the night is still young." Blaze asked with a nod in agreement from her 'treehog' friend.

They all went back inside and re-attended the party. Shadow went up to Blaze to ask her something that has been bugging him since he found out she knew him from years to come.

"Shadow you look like you have something to say, what's the matter? Thirsty again?" Blaze asked as he approached her side.

"No, but thank you for your concern. I wanted to ask you something. You said you knew me in the future…" Shadow started to say but Sliver interrupted him when he heard what was being said.

"Sorry Shadow but we're not allowed to tell you anything about the future regarding your life. Wouldn't want anything changing for the worse." Sliver gave a friendly smile as he spoke.

"Really, that's a shame I just wanted to know how far into the future you met me?" Shadow asked anyway hoping that this question would give him some hints to what he's like in the future.

"Well I don't know." Silver said unsure like.

"Oh come now Silver you're so superstitious. We first encounter you in 300 years from now. Believe it or not we are on very good terms, my niece and your son are really close friends." Blaze said with a grin at Shadows shocked look.

"Ok I believe you, I hope my future son isn't in any way like me." Shadow whispered slightly.

"Why not…oh you mean if you've passed down you gift of darkness, yeah that's one hell of a powerful gift." Blaze whispered back.

Shadow nodded, hope in his eyes that he didn't.

"No you didn't, he's a completely normal vamp but he does have some of your attitude, just a heads up." Blaze assured the vampire prince.

"That's a relief…just one more question out of curiosity." Shadow paused a little when he noticed Silver open his mouth.

"We can't tell you any more, we've told you way too much as it is." Silver stressed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't ask…what am I like? I don't have dark episodes do I?" Shadow seriously said in a quiet tone so no one else could hear.

"Blaze no, we can't." Sliver pleaded her not to answer.

"Come on Sliver what could be the harm." Blaze replied with a small frown in Slivers direction.

"What could be the harm she says, well lets see we could screw up his timeline for starters, make him think and chose differently." Sliver stated in a whispered panic.

"My timeline is already screwed thanks to my gift." Shadow frowned with crossed arms.

"…Fine go ahead destroy everything, I'm going to get another drink." Sliver left the two in defeat.

"Is he always like this?" Shadow asked as he watched the 'treehog' leave.

"I'm afraid so but you get used to it…now about your question I can't go into too much detail alright." Blaze grinned as she motioned Shadow to follow her somewhere more privet to chat.

The two ended up in the kitchen away from the party. Blaze closed the door and faced Shadow, who was slightly nervous upon hearing about his future self.

"Relax ok, as far as I know you don't have any dark episodes and I've known you for over a decade. As for your life, I do believe you manage your duties remarkably well. Being Overlord of the whole vampire race can be a huge challenge and stressful as well as being there for your family. You always seem to balance everything out perfectly and your gift comes in great use as well. Nobody is afraid of you, regardless of how powerful and dangerous your gift can be." Blaze explained with a warm smile.

"So I do manage to become Overlord, in your face Edward. Ha, all that talk in trying to de-thrown me…but I'm very relieved to hear my gift doesn't control me and leads me down a dark path. Thank you." Shadow smiles back feeling so much happier knowing a little about his now not uncertain future.

"Don't get me wrong, you will have to face tough choices and you will sometimes make wrong decisions but everything seems to work out for you, most of the time." Blaze seriously said then added in a thoughtful tone, "but that's just life. Everyone has to face difficult times, it's getting through them and coming out on top that counts."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right." Shadow said while grinning.

"Exactly but between you and me, Mephiles. You will come across him and you mustn't blame yourself for what happens. He will get what's coming to him trust me. I can't go into details but everything works out and you get passed it and move on with your life ok." Blaze says in a sympathetic tone.

 **(N/A…Remember in chapter 20 or was it 21…anyway, shadow claimed to have heard Mephiles' name before but couldn't put his finger on when…well now you know, he just happened to forget, got to allow for vampiric error right…back to the story.)**

"Guess I'll cross that bridge when it comes." Shadow replied feeling little concern right now.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes before someone barges into the kitchen.

"Hay there you are, having a girly chat?" Sonic grins as Shadow crossed his arms in annoyance at being called a girl.

"We can now, that our third girly friend is here." Blaze replied smirking.

"Oh I see I'm the girl now, let me go get my wig and come back to talk about boys." Sonic playfully joked, laughing a little.

"Are you drunk?" Blaze asks suspiciously.

"Not yet but I'm working on it. What are you guys talking about anyway, the tree seems freaked?" Sonic admitted with a slight slur to his words.

"Oh nothing interesting my love, pretty boring stuff. Silvers' probably just freaked for Blazes' safety for talking to a vampire close to feeding time." Shadow lied in a very convincing way that Sonic took his word for it and left it as that.

"H-here let me get you a drink babe." Sonic offered and wobbled over to the fridge where he put the left over blood pack from earlier in.

"That is quite alright, you go and party. I'll have a drink then join you." Shadow assured his mate as he gently closed the fridge and lightly made Sonic walk away.

"S-sure thing, don't be too long." Sonic smiled then placed a drunken kiss on Shadow's lips before going back to party with his friends.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight, eh Shadow." Blazes winks in the vamps direction while grinning.

"Yeah if he doesn't pass out on me…again." Shadow replied with a smirk.

"I'll see you in there, better make sure Silver doesn't have a seizure or something." Blaze said then exited the kitchen.

Shadow watches her leave then gets the last of the blood out and pours it into the glass from earlier. He was about half way done when Sonic re-entered the kitchen, looking a little too seductive.

"I saw Blaze leave and I figured you might want a little company." Sonic said as he wobbled a bit in his walking to Shadow.

"How thoughtful my love…I'm almost finished m…" Shadow didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as Sonic smashed his lips onto his.

Shadow was taken back from the sudden intermit contact that he almost dropped his drink onto the floor. Sonic moved his hands to grab the glass and placed it onto the countertop as he kissed Shadow. Shadow took this moment to grab Sonic with both hands and lifted him onto the table while also still lip locked. Sonic's legs automatically wrapped around Shadow's waist, making Shadow grind into him a little more roughly. The kiss was broke as Sonic needed a breather.

"What would you say to a little roll change tonight?" Sonic seductively whispered into Shadow's ear softly.

"I would say that sounds like a fun idea…just don't pass out before we get home." Shadow agreed with a playful smirk then re-locked their lips together.

"Oh guys please don't get horny on my kitchen table, I have to eat my meals up their." Rouge announced herself as she caught the two getting very active with one another.

"Sorry Rouge and you're quite right, not very appropriate." Shadow said as he broke the heated kiss then helped Sonic down.

"Right yeah s-sorry…I'll just get myself another drink." Sonic said feeling a little embarrassed but was held back from leaving.

"Oh no you don't, I think you've had enough for one night." Shadow frowned a little as he spoke.

"Ah come on Shad's just one more. I promise I wont pass out on ya." Sonic pleaded with those sad eyes he puts on to get Shadow to change is mind.

Shadow lets go of Sonic and crosses his arms.

"Sure you wont, I've heard that one before." Shadow replies not looking very happy.

"Tell you what I'll have just half a cup and then I'll go onto orange juice." Sonic said then smiling as Shadow sighed.

"Ok fine but if you pass out on me again then I'll make you suffer…for a whole week." Shadow smirked at Sonic's shocked face.

"…I wont promise…thanks babe, love ya." Sonic said then rushed out to get that drink.

"…Love you too." Shadow said to a closed kitchen door.

"If you want you could both go upstairs and into my spare room." Rouge offered with a grin.

"Thank you for the offer but I wouldn't feel comfortable in getting that intermit with Sonic in someone else's home." Shadow relied then picked up his glass and drank the remaining fluid inside.

"Alright if you're sure…would you really make him suffer for a week?" Rouge asked out of curiosity.

"And endure self punishment…no I'll just ban sex for a few days or so." Shadow smirked playfully, showing off his long fangs then adding, "That should get a point across this time."

"Yeah if he remembers why he's being punished…and that's if he does pass out on ya." Rouge pointed out.

"True…shall we." Shadow agreed then motioned to return to the party, holding the door open for Rouge.

"Why thank you, such a gent." Rouge smiled as she walked through to the crowd of party goers.

"It's a shame there isn't an alcoholic drink you could have Shadow." Rouge said as the two stood by the punch bowl.

"Not exactly true, if I drink the blood of someone intoxicated with the stuff, I feel the effects a little." Shadow replied indifferently as Rouge poured punch into her cup.

"Interesting...maybe I should find out how to get some for him the next time we have a get together." Rouge thought, grinning to herself at the idea.

"Your thinking of getting some aren't you?" Shadow questioned catching the grin on Rouge's face.

"Maybe, it doesn't seem fair you're the one who always has to baby-sit blue boy after a few drinks." Rouge admitted playfully then pointed to a way drunk Sonic busting up some moves to the music.

"He had way more than just half." Shadow said while frowning, also looking over at his mate.

"I'd say, my best bet is that he downed a few before you came back in." Rouge agreed, knowing how crafty Sonic can be.

Sonic stopped as he saw Shadow frowning at him with crossed arms.

"Hay Shad's come join me." Sonic called out over the music, knowing his mate would hear every word.

"No thank you, I'm not accustomed to making a fool of myself." Shadow shouts back, making sure to speak clearly for Sonic to lip read.

"See, you need loosing up, if only we had alcohol blood for you hun." Rouge said gaining a sideways glance from Shadow.

"I still wouldn't make a fool of myself, regardless of how much I intake." Shadow replies to his bat friend.

"Yeah you say that now." Rouge thought then shrugged as her answer.

"Ah come on Shadow, have some fun before our fun time later." Sonic said after he swayed up to the two.

"My idea of fun is way different to yours my love but please don't stop on my account." Shadow stated with a small smile.

"I don't know Shad's there's something we do together that we both find fun." Sonic said seductively while winking playfully.

"Would that be the occasional pillow fight?" Shadow asked with a smirk knowing full well what his mate was referring to.

"Ok two things we both find fun." Sonic said with a goofy smile.

"Well I'll leave the two of you to your little chat, I see an echidna standing all alone." Rouge announced then left to annoy Knuckles.

"Come on Shadow just come join in…please" Sonic pleaded to his mate.

"If only you knew of my formal up bringing my love." Shadow thought with a small sigh.

"Oh please come and have a dance with me…I'll get Vector to put a slow one on for us." Sonic tried to encourage Shadow over to the dancing area.

"Sonic…my dancing is something of a formal type…what I mean is I was taught ballroom not disco." Shadow said hoping Sonic wouldn't guess his status.

"Ballroom, your mum made you take up ballroom dancing, to try and impress the higher class ladies I bet." Sonic replied with a wonky grin.

Shadow inwardly sighed in relief at that reply and just smiled warmly as his answer.

"Thought so, was she hoping you would get a classy rich gal to marry or something, you know to get your family name more respect among the vampire race, Mr Casadonte`." Sonic concluded hoping his words made sense then grinned when he said Shadows last name.

"Yes something like that I guess." Shadow sort of lied then thought, "Sonic, what I will become in the future, you can't get any more respect than Overlord of the vampire race."

"Alright then no worries, maybe if ya watch me you might be able to pick up on some cool moves for the next time we party on down together." Sonic said with a wink then left to show Shadow how it's done.

"Hello Shadow how are you liking the party?" Cream asked as she stood next to the vamp.

"Hello cream my dear, yes it's quite an event. Much different than anything I would be forced to attend back home." Shadow replied with a friendly smile.

"Really what sort of get together did you have to go to?" Cream asked as she became interested in what Shadow had said.

"My parents are quite formal and would make me attend a yearly ballroom dance. It's the only style I know, unlike my boyfriend over there." Shadow replied, pointing to Sonic afterwards with an amused grin.

"Sonic sure can move on the dance floor…he always seem to have so much energy." Cream said also looking at Sonic strutting on the dance floor.

"Don't I know it." Shadow whispers quietly to himself while smirking at the very energetic memories he and Sonic shared together and will continue sharing.

As the music came to an end for the time being, Sonic rushes up to Shadow who was now standing alone smiling at him.

"Quite the mover you are my love." Shadow complements with amusement.

"Hope you picked up on some of it." Sonic replies, slightly out of breath.

"Oh but I have and I could show you when we get back home." Shadow seductively says with a fangy smirk then adds, "I dare say you have given me a few ideas to try out and experiment with."

"Are we talking about the same thing because it sounds like you're…" Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence for Shadow pulled him into a heated kiss.

Suddenly there was a flash and a clicking sound in which made the two stop their rough make out session and look over at a smirking Knuckles and a grinning Rouge.

"Now that's a keeper." Knuckles announced as he turned his phone around to show the picture to the hedgehog couple.

"Hay, ever heard invasion of privacy Knucklehead." Sonic frowned at being photo shot during a heated moment.

"No, and I wouldn't call what you were doing being invaded since you both kissed where others could see it anyway…this is so going on online." Knuckles replied still smirking.

"Don't you dare." Shadow said in a threatening voice and narrowed eyes.

"Oh and I suppose you're going to stop me." Knuckles challenged.

"If I have to then yes." Shadow replied not changing his tone or look.

"Hay Shad's calm down, it's only a photo." Sonic assured his mate as he put a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Yeah Shadow it's only a…" Knuckles started to say but was cut short.

"Delete it now or I will drain the contents of your body and throw your rotting corps into a portal." Shadow threatened in a very serious tone, his eyes briefly flashed a glowing red as he tried to stay in control of his gift.

"You wouldn't do that…would you?" Rouge asked with a high amount of concern and shock.

"Try me, I happen to take my privacy very seriously and I'd prefer not to have pictures of me on the internet in this realm." Shadow explained not changing his attitude.

Shadow and Knuckles were giving each other the stare of death then Shadow took one step towards Knuckles as his fangs grew longer.

"Ok ok I'm deleting it alright, here see…there gone, you happy?" Knuckles panicked then got rid.

"Exceptionally." Shadow replied with a frown, fangs returning to normal size once more.

"We'll be back in a minute guys I need a word with Shadow." Sonic announced with a frown then dragged Shadow away a little too roughly into the kitchen, shutting the door closed behind them.

"Oh my God Shadow what was all that about? It was only a damn picture. You didn't need to threaten Knuckles' life." Sonic questioned with an angry look and tone.

"Like I said I take my privacy very seriously." Shadow answered also not looking at all happy.

"Still you didn't have to give him a death promise, that was way over the top." Sonic said as he was trying to calm down.

"I wouldn't expect you or anyone here to understand." Shadow resorted back also trying to curb his anger, knowing what will happen if he doesn't.

"Oh right I see, I wont understand, sure fine…maybe you should just leave if your going to be like this." Sonic replied feeling hurt and angry at the same time.

"Fine maybe I should just leave." Shadow agreed then went to turn but was stopped from going outside.

"Hay wait. I didn't mean for you to actually leave." Sonic said in a panic, thinking Shadow would go back to the Underworld.

"Then why tell me to leave." Shadow asked feeling a little calmer by Sonic's touch.

"I don't know I was angry, still am a little and slightly drunk too, but a proper explanation wouldn't go a miss." Sonic answered as he turned Shadow around to face him.

They locked eyes for a moment or two before Shadow looked away.

"I hate not telling him who I am back home, it would be so much easier to explain certain things." Shadow thought then sighed.

"I just don't want anyone back home knowing that I'm here. Yes my parents know but no one else. If photos went up on the internet and someone sees them then they tell the wrong person and that person comes here and caused trouble…I just don't want any attention from other vampires while I'm living here ok." Shadow tries to explain without giving too much away.

"Why, you owe some guy money or something?" Sonic asked with a slightly confused look.

"Something like that, back home I was a bit of a rebel and did some things I'm not proud of, can we just leave it as that. It's in the past and I would very much like it to stay there for as long as it is possible." Shadow answered honestly, Sonic didn't need to know any of the details for it would defiantly give him away.

"Right I understand." Sonic winked with a smile, making Shadow smile also.

"I suppose I better go and apologise." Shadow said as the two began to leave the kitchen.

Shadow walked up to Knuckles and stood in front of him in a non threatening way.

"Knuckles I owe you an apology for my previous threats. I would never really harm you or anyone for that matter. I just don't want the attention of other vampires who may or may not be residing here as well. I'm sorry and it will never happen again." Shadow said as he looked knuckles dead in the eyes, regret clearly within his red orbs.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Shadow." Knuckles replied with crossed arms and a deep frown.

"I do not expect to be forgiven, what I said was very unacceptable and should have never left my mouth." Shadow stated softly then turned and walked away slowly with Sonic by his side.

"You know it takes guts to apologise when you're in the wrong, at least you could do is except his apology." Rouge turned to face Knuckles frowning as she spoke.

"Not going to happen." Knuckles said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're so stubborn Knucklehead." Rouge huffed then left him standing alone.

"Ah don't worry Shad's old Knucklehead will come around, he always does." Sonic tried to reassure his saddened mate.

"I'm more upset with myself than anything, I really need to, how do you put it, chill out more?" Shadow slightly whispered to his mate in a low tone.

"Yeah that's my saying. Well you had your reasons but you just went about it the wrong way that's all." Sonic replied as he gave Shadow a sideways hug.

"Hay Shadow I heard what you said to Knuckles and that was way uncalled for." Amy called out as she approached the couple with a frown.

"Come on Amy just drop it will ya, it has nothing to do with you anyway." Sonic replied suddenly feeling annoyed that now Amy was getting involved.

"No Sonic, threatening someone's life is disgusting and wrong, you should just go back to where you came from." Amy shouted out in anger, the alcohol in her system really egging her on now.

"Hay what gives you the right to say something like that? Shadow isn't going anywhere and besides he only just went over to redhead and apologised so shut it." Sonic defended his mate with an equally raised voice.

"Please just stop ok." Shadow pleaded feeling very uncomfortable with all the negative vibes around him.

"Shadow we want you to leave…now." Amy said pointing to the door.

"Fine I'll go, I don't want any more trouble so I'll just leave." Shadow replied then walked to the door and left the house.

Sonic gave Amy daggered eyes then went to run after his lover but was stopped.

"Don't you dare go after him, he will hurt you my love." Amy softly said as she held onto Sonic's arm.

"Get the hell of me, you have no idea how bad and regretful he feels for saying that to Knuckles." Sonic shouted then roughly takes his arm back then adds before dashing off, "You better just stay away from me Amy and I will go after him because I love him."

"Well done Amy, you've just made a closed situation worse." Blaze announced with an annoyed look, Silver nodding with agreement.

"What, oh so now you're both on his side. Do you even know what he was going to do to…" Amy replied with a frown but was cut short.

"Yes I'm fully aware of what he said but knowing Shadow personally in the future I know it was just that, a threat." Blaze said in an annoyed tone.

"Blaze timelines, God do you want to erupt them." Sliver complained with a frown.

"Wait you know Shadow in the future?" Amy questioned in shock.

"Yes and I'm not librated to talk about it, nether is Silver. So don't bother asking questions because we wont answer them." Blaze replied making Silver sigh in relief…

"Hay Shadow wait." Sonic called after his mate making Shadow stop in his tracks.

"I knew coming to the party was a bad idea, next time could you just leave me out of it please." Shadow sadly announced once Sonic reached his side.

"Shadow ignore Amy, she still has a thing for me and she would say and do anything if it would mean you would leave. The trick it not to leave and brush her off, she'll soon get bored and leave you alone." Sonic assured his mate as they carried on walking to their apartment.

"She has a thing for you as in she's still crushing on you even thought you're gay…that girl needs to get laid." Shadow smirks feeling a little uplifted.

"Yeah I know right…speaking of getting laid, you still up for later?" Sonic agreed with a little chuckle then asked in a seductive tone.

"Later when I ravish you until you beg me to stop…I'd say my mine is still agreeing with the idea." Shadow replied with a devious yet playful grin.

"It's not your mind I want agreeing." Sonic said giving Shadow a playful wink.

The two continued walking, hand in hand, down the street towards their apartment. Both looking forward to their 'special' night together.

 **Fin…there you have it, since you are reading this part, I assume it captivated you in some way lol but anyway if you like please let me know what you think, good, bad what ever. All reviews help…just to clear this up now but I know my spelling and grammar are rubbish and I doubt it, it will change, can't be helped but Google did in some parts.**

 **Thank you for reading...**


End file.
